Jango
; |birth = December 28th |bounty = 9,000,000 |jva = Kazuki Yao Wataru Takagi (during the former's absence) |4kids eva = Pete Zarustica |Funi eva = Kenny Green |colorscheme = MarinesColors }} The subject of this article is sometimes called Django. "Double-crosser" Jango is a Marine and Captain Kuro's former first mate and hypnotist. He currently works under Rear Admiral Hina as a seaman recruit. Due to his actions, Jango can be considered the secondary antagonist of the Syrup Village Arc. Appearance Jango wears strange clothes; as a pirate, this included a long coat covered in the disks he uses to fight and hypnotize, and red-lensed heart-shaped glasses. Underneath the glasses, Jango's eyes are actually heart-shaped and his eyebrows match the shape of his eyes. The striped shape on his chin is part of a mushroom that grew on his chin while sleeping (he only ate the cap because it was disgusting, and left the trunk to remain on his chin). Jango sported a blue trench coat, and a big hat of matching color as a pirate. He wore a white shirt under his coat, and green-brown gloves. He also has light brown pants with a black belt and black shoes with big white socks. In the manga, his skin was a bit more tan-orange, and his coat was a lighter shade of blue as well as more detailed. His pants were lighter brown as well. As a Marine, Jango wears a gaudy yellow button-up shirt with purple spots all over, a blue tie, and the standard Marine baseball cap. He still keeps the heart-shaped sunglasses but the color has changed. Gallery Personality Jango is a powerful yet somewhat bumbling hypnotist. He is mostly carefree and was fully aware of Kuro's tendency to lash out at even his own crew mates (leaving Jango to feel uneasy being around him). Jango was loyal to Kuro, even knowing his Captain could kill him at any moment and went along with any plans of his. As a Marine, he takes the role of Hina's admirer and Fullbody's friend. While they have become friends through a rather bizarre set of circumstances, Fullbody and Jango have become inseparable and are always together on appearances. Often Jango and Fullbody will copy each other or dance beside each other in sync. Like many characters, Jango has a unique Laughter Style: Uhyahahya. Relationships Crew Originally, Jango was loyal to his former pirate captain, Kuro, as Jango was willing to take over captaincy of the crew, and return three years later to instigate the plan, despite seemingly knowing of his captain's darker personality. As for the rest of the crew, they seem to respect him enough to follow his orders, and Jango seems to show no cruelty towards them. Now, as a Marine, the Black Cat Pirates and Jango are enemies. Friends Jango is currently good friends with Fullbody, as they participated in the dance competition together and cooperated to defeat invading pirates. Fullbody also helped save Jango from his death sentence. Jango is romantically attracted to his commanding officer, Hina, but she rebuffs his advances. Enemies Jango is the Straw Hat Pirates' enemy, both because he threatened Kaya's life as a pirate and his duty to fight against and arrest pirates as a Marine. Usopp, in particular, bears a grudge against him. Abilities and Powers While Jango is a fairly skilled fighter, and much stronger than normal humans, he is still much weaker than most of the fighters seen in the series. During the Whitebeard War, Jango was rendered unconscious when Luffy unleashed his Haki, indicating he has a weak will. Due to his clumsy methods and goofy results, Jango is also a clumsy fighter, whose failures have turned a battle into a loss on more than one occasion. His less than effective battle results, along with his goofiness has been noted by Hina as part of his and Fullbody's annoyance. Hypnotism Jango possesses the power of hypnosis, which he uses to put people to sleep, to make Captain Kuro's crew far more powerful and fierce and to serve other purposes necessary to help fulfill his plans. His only technique is named which are the words he says to perform the hypnosis. He is not, however, very proficient with his hypnosis as when he puts people to sleep, he usually falls asleep with them. When his hypnotism is perfectly executed, he puts down his hat at the last moment so as to not see the ring. According to the answer to some fan mail Eiichiro Oda received, Jango gained his powers after eating a mushroom that had grown on his chin while he was sleeping. He only ate the cap and the trunk of the mushroom still resides on his chin. Weapons Besides being used to perform his hypnotism, Jango's pendulum is also actually an extremely sharp ring-blade similar to a chakram. It can be used as a sort of dagger or thrown as a projectile, and its edge is sharp enough to easily cut flesh and even tree trunks. He carries several spare ones in case something happens to the first. History Past When Jango was sleeping, a mushroom grew on his chin. Seeing it disgusting, he ate only the cap and left the trunk on there. Jango served as the first mate of the Black Cat Pirates, until one day his captain Kuro grew tired of constantly being on the run from justice, and decided to retire and give captaincy to Jango. Jango hypnotized Nugire Yainu, the crew's shipwright who bears sufficient similarities to Kuro, into believing that he was Kuro, and also hypnotized Morgan, the sole surviving Marine whose platoon was slaughtered by the Black Cat Pirates' captain, into believing he captured the real Kuro (Yainu) and took him to execution, so Kuro may have his bounty retracted and leave the pirate life. Jango then took the mantle of captaincy and trained by Kuro to survive without him, but was instructed to return to Syrup Village with the crew three years later as a ploy for Kuro to inherit an estate from a rich girl. What the crew was not informed was that Kuro intended to murder them all as well, to ensure his true identity would remain in the dark. East Blue Saga Syrup Village Arc Jango first appeared walking strangely backwards through Usopp's hometown of Syrup Village. Later, he met with his former captain, Kuro, to help carry out his 3 year plan to kill Kaya and inherit her wealth. When Usopp and Luffy overheard the plan, Jango put Luffy to sleep and allowed Usopp to escape under Kuro's orders, because no one would believe him as he was the village liar. Jango was ordered by Kuro to hypnotize Kaya into writing her will, then kill her after it is done, so that Kuro inherits everything. Jango was put in charge of the Black Cat Pirates who were to invade the village and kill Kaya to remove any suspicion from Kuro. However, the Straw Hat Pirates intervention delayed the Black Cat Pirates and Kuro, unable to wait any longer, headed for the shore to take matters into his own hands. Kaya arrived to convince Kuro to leave, but failed and Usopp ordered the Usopp Pirates to take her into the forest. Jango pursued them, and planned on killing them before Kaya threatened to kill herself if they were harmed any further. Jango agreed to let them go if Kaya wrote the will, but warned them that they would most likely not survive with Kuro willing to kill everyone who knows his true nature. Kaya signed the will, but before Jango could kill her, Zoro cut a small tree branch out of the way so Usopp could shoot him with an Kayaku Boshi, knocking him out. While Luffy threw Kuro to his retreating crew, Jango was left where he fell. Jango's Dance Paradise Jango woke up, too late to get on the ship, and the Usopp pirates chased him off the island. He made his way to a nearby island and, disguising himself, entered and won a dance contest. He celebrated his victory with Fullbody, who did not recognize him, and realized that he is a Marine. When pirates attacked the town and Fullbody fought against them, Jango initially fled to avoid the danger the pirates presented and to avoid being captured by Fullbody. The pirates took a woman hostage to prevent Fullbody from fighting back, but Jango saved the woman and defeated the pirates together with Fullbody. His identity revealed, Jango surrendered and was sentenced to death as a pirate, but Fullbody's "friendship dance" managed to secure an acquittal. Jango then went to hypnotize Fullbody into forgetting the friendship, but the sight of Hina stopped him before he could. He and Fullbody went on to enlist in her Marine unit out of admiration for her. Alabasta Saga Alabasta Arc Jango joined the battle against the Straw Hats as they attempted to escape Alabasta, but accidentally destroyed two of the Marines' ships while trying to stop them. Summit War Saga Amazon Lily Arc When the execution of Portgas D. Ace was announced, Jango reported to the summoning of the Marines to reinforce Marineford. Marineford Arc creating a tsunami with his Devil Fruit powers.]] Three hours before Ace's execution, he was seen behind Hina listening to Sengoku's speech about Ace's past and then he was alongside Fullbody watching the two tsunamis created by Whitebeard. When Luffy and his fellow Impel Down escapees arrived at Marineford, Jango noticed that Luffy's crew was not present with him. After Luffy released his Haoshoku Haki, Jango fainted, foaming at the mouth. Yonko Saga Zou Arc As the Nefeltari Family departed Alabasta for the upcoming Reverie, Jango accompanied Hina as they escorted the family to Mariejois. Major Battles * Jango vs. Usopp Pirates (interrupted by Usopp) * Jango vs. Usopp (with Zoro who knocked a tree branch out of the way to help Usopp aim successfully) * Jango and Fullbody vs. Tulip Pirates * Jango, Fullbody and Hina vs. Straw Hat Pirates and Mr. 2 Bon Kurei * Jango, Fullbody and Hina vs. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei (Alabasta Sea) * Jango, Fullbody and Hina vs. Mr. 2 Bon Kurei (during Miss Valentine's execution) * Marines and Shichibukai vs. Whitebeard Pirates and allies Filler Battles * Jango and Fullbody vs. Monkey D. Luffy Anime and Manga Differences In the anime, Jango and Fullbody spring into action and attack Luffy as he charges forward. Jango attempts to hypnotize Luffy into falling asleep but due to a distant cannon fire distracting Luffy at the last moment, it failed. The attempt also backfires on Fullbody and himself, causing them to get kicked aside by Hina for their incompetence. Later in the anime, the scene of Jango fainting when Luffy unleashed a burst of Haki was omitted. Translation and Dub Issues In the English manga and 4Kids dub, Jango's name is romanized as "Django" with a silent "D". However, it's spelled as "Jango" in the FUNimation dub. In the 4Kids dub, Jango speaks with a beatnik accent and uses words like "groovy". Merchandise Songs * 1, 2 Jango! Video Games Playable Appearances *''Grand Line Dream Adventure Log'' *''One Piece: Going Baseball'' *''One Py Berry Match'' *''One Piece: Dance Battle'' *''One Piece Treasure Cruise'' Enemy Appearances *''One Piece: Become the Pirate King!'' *''Treasure Wars 2 Welcome to Buggyland'' *''Birth of Luffy's Dream Pirate Crew!'' *''Dragon Dream!'' *''One Piece: Round the Land'' *''One Piece (Game Boy Advance)'' Support Appearances *''Grand Battle! 2'' *''One Piece Grand Battle 3'' *''One Piece: Grand Battle! Rush!'' *''One Piece Grand Adventure'' *''One Piece: Gear Spirit'' *''One Piece: Dance Battle'' Non-Playable Appearances *''One Piece: Pirates Carnival'' *''One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X'' Trivia * Jango makes an appearance in a featurette during the 2nd One Piece film, entitled Jango's Dance Carnival. In the short, Jango performs a dance routine very reminiscent of those by performer Michael Jackson, even going as far as to execute Jackson's signature moonwalk and mimicking his typical grunts and yells. Furthermore, several of Jango's overall characteristics (slender figure, eccentric personality, manner of dress, penchant for walking backwards, etc) seem to be homages to Jackson as well. The appearance of Jango may also be influenced by Mick Jagger, who has worn a pair of heart-shaped sunglasses in the past. Jagger also has a similar wide mouth, tall/ lanky body shape, and is known for his odd choices of clothing. * In the fourth popularity poll, Jango received 18 votes, making him the 66th most popular character in One Piece. * Jango, Bentham, and Franky all share the same Japanese voice actor, Kazuki Yao. * Jango is the third member of a pirate crew to join the Marines, the first being Vergo of the Donquixote Pirates as a spy, and the second is Coby from the Alvida Pirates. ** He is the first captain to become a member of the Marines. *He is the second pirate/criminal to be pardoned for his crimes, the first being Tom. *He is the first and so far only person to have his bounty retracted. *In One Piece: Pirate Warriors 3, Jango is replaced with generic Pirate Captain during the meeting with Kuro that leads to Usopp and Luffy learning about Kuro's plan to steal Kaya's fortune and planned attack on Syrup Village. This is due to Jango not appearing in the game. References Site Navigation ru:Джанго ca:Jango de:Jango fr:Jango it:Jango Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:First Mates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Black Cat Pirates Category:Former Pirates Category:Marine Seaman Recruits Category:Hypnotists Category:Syrup Village Characters Category:East Blue Saga Antagonists Category:Alabasta Saga Antagonists Category:Summit War Saga Antagonists